Blast of Fire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: How did Alan Albright's parents meet? How does he react to his father being an alien and a plumber? Just a thought that occurred to me.
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

**Just a random idea I got after watching the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Everybody Talks About The Weather". I don't own Ben 10 or Alan or any characters associated with Ben 10. They all belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**Blast of Fire**

It was just another day at the Plumber station. Pyronite Plumber Brian Albright looked out the window at the view. Pyrus was a great star and the view was magnificent, but life could get a little boring. Sighing, Brian checked his schedule. He had patrol today on the outer perimeter. Well, it was better than being cooped up inside, so he grabbed his blaster and headed out.

Four hours later, he was about to report back that nothing had happened when suddenly, a blast struck the rocks nearby. Brian looked to see the Pyronite's enemies closing in fast. He called for backup and then went headlong into the battle. Backup arrived and the battle was swiftly won, but the buildings were damaged and a final transmission from the Plumber HQ said that the same enemies were headed to Earth. A Pyronite Plumber was needed and Brian immediately volunteered to go. It was not only a chance to help the Plumbers, but also a chance to visit a new world and he had always been curious about Earth. He was eager to get going as fast as possible. The next morning, he was on a ship and headed straight for Earth.

Two days later, Brian landed and introduced himself to Max Tennyson, a high-ranking Plumber. Max was pleased that Brian had come so fast. Brian at once set to work and was glad that he had trained to learn to control his fire and to control the heat his body naturally produced. Also, his Plumber suit had a cooling unit that was specifically made for him, so that helped a lot, but he liked the feeling of being unhindered, so he didn't wear it too often.

One day, he noticed that there was a house on fire and immediately started to absorb the fire, hoping to put it out, but the blaze was too much and he heard a scream. He looked up and found a woman leaning out the window, screaming for help. Brian did the one thing he knew to do. He flew up there to her, but she backed away from the window, looking at him in horror as he stood in front of her.

"Listen," he said to her, trying to keep his voice level and calm. "I know you're scared, but I'm here to get you out of here. This whole place is going to blow and I need to get you to safety. Can you at least trust me to do that?"

The lady looked horribly confused and he held out an open hand to her. She looked up at him but then Brian noticed a beam falling towards her. "Look out!" he warned, quickly grabbing her as he flew by, the beam missing them by moments. Brian flew as fast as he could out of the building, carrying the woman in his arms. To his surprise, she didn't fight to get free but instead clung to him as if afraid he was going to drop her. "Don't be afraid," he said soothingly. "I won't let go of you until you're standing on solid ground again."

She simply tightened her grip on his neck and he was slightly distracted by her. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He realized in an instant that he was in love with her.

Diana didn't know who this man made of fire was, but he had so far not hurt her and he had saved her life. He seemed genuine, but she was a little too frightened to think very clearly. "Can we land at the old gazebo?" she asked. "There's a little pond there."

Brian guessed that she needed a peaceful place to get her senses about her. "Direct me, and I will take you there," he said to her.

"That way," she said, pointing to his right. "You can't miss it."

Following her instructions, Brian saw the gazebo and gently landed on his feet. He then gently set her down and she staggered slightly away from him, catching her breath to slow down her heart. Brian guessed she was still in a state of shock and stood a little ways from her, giving her space to think.

Diana had now caught her breath and turned to see the strange fire person watching her curiously. "Are you alright, Mrs…?"

"Diana," she said. "Diana Clefter, and I'm not…married."

He looked a little sheepish. "My apologies, Miss Clefter," he said with a slight bow of his head. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," she said. "Why did you save me?"

He looked surprised by her question. "Ever heard of the Plumbers?" he asked her.

"Plumbers? For your clogged sinks?" she asked, confused.

Brian chuckled a little. "Not quite," he said, amusement in his voice. "Have a seat. This is going to take a while."

Diana did as she was told, looking at him as he began his story.

_An hour later~_

"So, after the threat I had been sent to deal with was gone, I decided to stay here on Earth. Not many know about me and I've been able to stay a secret, but now with saving you, which I don't regret, I may have exposed myself more than I wished to," he said, concluding his story.

She smiled at him and Brian felt his heart jump in his chest and he just barely managed to hold in the fire that wanted to shoot from his hands. In his culture, that meant he liked a female and wanted her to be his mate. He didn't want to scare her away.

"What it your name?" she asked curiously.

He smiled at her. "Brian," he said. "Brian Albright."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me," she said and on impulse gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him sputter a little in surprise.

As time went on, both Diana and Brian fell in love with each other and he finally got the courage to ask her to marry him. She was so happy that she said yes. She trained to be a Plumber and they had a beautiful wedding and honeymooned on Pyrus, where Diana learned more about the Pyronites and fell deeper in love with her husband, who loved her just as deeply. About one year later, they had a son named Alan who was half-human, half-pyronite.

"This is going to be a challenge," Brian cautioned Diana. "But I'm up to the challenge."

"So am I," she said as they looked down at their son with love and wonder.


	2. Chapter 2: 12 years later

**Ben 10 and all characters associated with the show belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

**Blast of Fire Chapter 2**

_12 years later~_

Alan woke up at seven a.m. as usual, only this time, he smelled smoke.

Sitting upright in bed fast, he saw his bed was on fire and his body was a strange red color with yellow cracks. Now really frightened, he screamed out.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" he cried out.

"Alan!" called his father who came in and saw that the bed was on fire. "Alan, don't move!" Brian ordered as he then pulled away his human identity mask to Alan's shock and then began to absorb the flames. After the fire was out, Alan reverted back to his human form, but was still scared to death. He looked at his father with fear and wonder.

Brian moved toward Alan in his Pyronite form. "Alan, it's alright," he said soothingly. "It's me. Your father."

Alan was too scared to answer verbally, so he just shook his head and bolted out of his room. Brian sighed to himself and went to find Alan.

Meanwhile, Alan had found a place to just think for a minute. "What am I?" he asked himself. "What happened to me?"

"Your powers matured," said a voice above him. Alan looked up in shock to see his father flying around in the same Pyronite form Alan had transformed into. He began to back away. "Alan, son, don't be afraid of me," his father said. "I would never hurt you."

Alan didn't look too reassured, but didn't run as Brian sat down beside him. "Son," he said. "Turn into your Pyronite form."

Though confused and a little scared, Alan did as he was told and was surprised when his father picked him up and set him in his lap, cuddling him. Alan looked even more confused, but didn't struggle.

"It's alright, son," said Brian. "It's time you knew the truth."

For the next couple of hours, Alan listened as his father explained everything to him. "So," Alan paused a moment. "I'm half-alien?"

"Yes," said Brian. "I'm a full-blooded Pyronite and your mother is a human." Brian then pulled out a circular disk with a green hourglass against a black background on it. "This is my Plumber's Badge," he explained. "I have another one that HQ sent me when you were born. So, I'm giving you this one."

Alan accepted the badge and looked at it with interest. "Why are you giving this to me?" he asked curiously.

"So that the other Plumbers don't mistaken you for a trespasser," his father explained gently. "When the Plumbers see this," he tapped the badge gently. "They'll know that you're a Plumber's kid."

Alan still wasn't so sure about it all, but he was willing to trust his father. "So, do I have powers like you?" he asked hopefully.

Brian let out a booming laugh. "Come on, kiddo," he said, placing Alan on his back. "I'll show you the ropes," he said to his son as he then flew off to an abandoned dirt field where they could safely practice. Alan thought it was awesome.

_I can't wait to be a hero like Dad,_ he thought as he continued to practice.

Little did he know that that day would come very soon.

**Watch the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Everybody Talks About The Weather". This story was just my idea of what happened before that episode.**


End file.
